Interview with Usagi and Misaki
by danceofghosts
Summary: Usagi and Misaki get interviewed on a talk show. Can Usagi control his passion for his lover on TV?
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by this '100-questions for couples' that I once came across. I initially wrote the first chapter in script format, then found out this isn't allowed, so I changed it to something more descriptive.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

><p><strong>Interview with Usagi and Misaki<strong>

The imposing, silver-haired author sat comfortably on the couch, his long legs casually crossed, ready to field questions. Right at the other end was the brown-haired teenager, seated upright and rigid as a pole, a tense look on his face. He stole a sideways glance at the hostess, who was none other than Usami's former editor, the beautiful Eri Aikawa, who had quit the publishing company to become a talk show host.

"Hi everyone!" chirped Aikawa. "Welcome to our talk show 'Celebrity Authors and their Love Lives'. We are delighted to have with us today: the award-winning Great Lord Usami Akihiko and his partner Misaki Takahashi, a student at Mitsuhashi University. The interview will be in two parts: the first part is appropriate for all audiences, and the second is intended for mature audiences only."

The brown-haired teen grimaced and dug his fingers into the couch while the older man had a smug look plastered on his face.

"And so without further ado, let us give a warm welcome to Usami-sensei and Misaki-san!" The hostess announced to wild applause and fangirl screams from the mostly female audience.

Aikawa beamed enthusiastically as she directed her gaze towards her two guests. "So, how are you two today?"

The author answered in his deep, resonant voice. "Well, I'm in a decent mood today. I normally don't do such interviews, but for my beloved Misaki's sake –"

He had yet to finish his sentence when the boy interrupted in a trembling voice. "He-he's lying! I was forced to come here! He handcuffed and blindfolded me, dumped me into his car and drove off without telling me where he's going – " He paused and clapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh crap, did I just say all this out on national TV?"

"Oh dear," said Aikawa, as a shocked hush fell over the audience.

Usami sat calm and cool as a cucumber. "It's alright. Go on, Misaki, tell them more about what I did to you."

The boy paled and kept quiet, staring at the floor.

"Um, let's go on to the next question," Aikawa continued. "This should be easy. How old are the two of you?"

"Twenty-nine."

"Uh… nineteen?"

Aikawa smiled. "So, how would you describe your personalities?"

Usami began. "Well, I'm quite a stubborn person. I write what I enjoy writing and I don't care what people think. I have a habit of missing deadlines, which can't be helped, because I like doing things at my own pace. And oh, one more thing - I tend to be very protective towards those I love…" his voice trailed off longingly as he cast a tender glance at the boy.

"Uh…" Misaki looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Usami cut in without giving his partner a chance to say anything. "I don't think Misaki knows how to answer that question, so let me answer it for him. Misaki's an incredibly sweet, selfless, and naïve boy who cries easily –"

"No I don't! And I'm not naïve, you Baka! Listen, he's a pervert! He has a whole room of teddy bears and-and-" he stopped as he heard a gasp from the audience.

The older man sniggered. "Go on, tell them about the perverted things I do to you."

Misaki blushed slightly as he muttered "Damn… just dug my own grave again…"

"How did you get to know each other?" Aikawa asked.

"He was a D-grade student and he came to me for tuition," Usami said nonchalantly.

"What the –" Misaki frowned.

"Where was the first time you met?" Aikawa continued, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Ha. In my bedroom," said Usami.

Aikawa's eyes widened slightly. "Wow, of all places… so what happened exactly?"

"Well," the author shrugged and explained. "He barged in when I was sleeping. Unfortunately for him, I awoke in a cranky mood, so I…"

"Shut up!" The boy's face had turned redder.

A mocking half-smile crept over Usami's lips. "Let's just say I made – "

"I said shut up!"

"- a mess of him."

A loud, dramatic gasp rose from the audience. Aikawa covered her mouth with her hand, giggling.

The poor chagrined boy muttered, with his face buried in his hands. "I want to go home…"

"Let's go on to a more innocent question," Aikawa cleared her throat. "So, what do you like about each other?"

"I like it when Misaki resists my advances. It makes me desire him more."

"I don't like anything about him!" The boy was still embarrassed.

"See? That's exactly what I meant," Usami said, flashing a lascivious grin at the teenager.

"And what do you dislike about each other?"

"Nothing," Usami said confidently. "There's absolutely nothing I dislike about my sweet, precious angel."

"Everything!" Misaki burst out. "He's a sadistic, manipulative pervert!"

The author raised his brows slightly. "I'm surprised at your level of vocabulary," he said, before lowering his voice to a menacing whisper. "You have to stop calling me a pervert on national TV or you'll get punished when we get home."

"Er…we heard that," Aikawa said.

Misaki groaned and covered his face with his hands again.

"So, do you two get along well together?"

"Oh yes, we get along splendidly. Right, Misaki?"

"I don't have a choice…" the boy muttered as he recalled the threat.

Usami smiled as he patted Misaki's head. "Boys at that age don't know what they want. You can't always give them choices, you know."

"I… see. Well er - next question. What kind of animal would you compare each other to?"

"A gray-haired wolf," replied Misaki reluctantly.

"Not a large cuddly teddy bear?" the older man said. "Hmm. I would compare Misaki to a Chihuahua."

"W-what the hell?" Misaki snapped angrily, his hair standing on end.

"Or a hedgehog, when he's angry – he's irresistibly cute like that."

" … "

"What kind of gift would you give each other?"

"I'll give my darling Misaki anything he wants, be it the moon or the stars, a holiday at an exotic location, a wardrobe full of expensive clothes, or a truckload of strawberries, pork buns, pancakes, octopus, and fish sperm…" The author gazed at the youth indulgently.

"Fish…?" Misaki choked.

Usami smiled. "It's a Japanese delicacy. Misaki loved it when I ordered it at the restaurant. He didn't know what he was eating though."

"Oooh," gushed Aikawa. "We're all envious of you, Misaki. So, what would you give Usami-sensei?"

Misaki frowned and sighed. "Usagi-san has everything he needs."

"Come on, you know what I want, don't you?" Usami said as his lips curled into a lecherous grin.

The hostess turned her gaze eagerly towards Misaki. "What does he want?"

Misaki took a deep breath. "N-nothing."

"I thought you told me in bed the other day –"

"Shut up!"

"Oh my, this place is getting warm," said Aikawa. "Tell us, is there anything that you would like each other to improve on?"

"Oh, if only he wouldn't make things so difficult for me sometimes…" replied Usami. "But then, that would take the fun out of it. Oh, I wish he would hold my hand in public."

Misaki pondered for a moment. "If he could take some cooking lessons … but if he knew how to cook, he wouldn't need me anymore. Well, I would really like to get to know more about him. His past, especially."

Usami turned to the boy and lovingly brushed a strand of hair away from his face. "I want to get to know more about you too…"

"Ugh, stop it!" cried Misaki. "This isn't the right time for this!"

"What are your hobbies?" asked Aikawa.

"Writing BL novels under my pseudonym, fulfilling my fantasies through them."

"Uh…"

Usami cut in. "He doesn't have time for hobbies. Whatever time he has is split between school work and me."

"Is there anything he does that pisses you off?"

"Nothing. I adore everything that Misaki does."

"When he grabs me and throws me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes – Argh! I just said the wrong things again…"

"Ha," Usami smirked. "I thought you said the thing that pissed you off most was when…" he lowered his voice again. "I didn't finish whatever I started."

Misaki's face went as red as a beetroot. "Wh-what are you talking about!"

The hostess stared at him wide-eyed. "Ooh, is that true? Care to elaborate?"

"No!" yelled Misaki.

"So, who confessed first?" asked the lady.

"Well, he shed tears for me when I got hurt by someone else." Usami said. "That really touched me, so I kissed him, and he stopped crying."

Both Aikawa and the audience gushed dreamily.

"Would you like to see me re-enact it?" Usami grinned playfully as he leaned over towards Misaki and gently caressed the boy's cheek.

"No! Get your hands off me!" Misaki squirmed in his seat.

"So, would you say that you love each other?"

"Yes, of course. I love Misaki very much. I can't live without him."

"Uh… maybe…" mumbled the boy.

Usami frowned. "Looks like I really have to punish you when we get home," he whispered.

"What's the scariest thing that your partner has said?"

"'I'm going out on a date,'" replied Usami.

"'I want more Misaki.'"

"Which part of your partner's body do you like the most?" asked Aikawa.

Misaki gave a nervous cackle. "Um… his arms, shoulders, chest…"

"Everything about Misaki is alluring, especially his large, innocent eyes, and…" Usami paused as a cryptic smile crept over his lips. "I'll answer that later."

Misaki didn't realize he had been holding his breath all this while and heaved a sigh of relief.

"What do you find most seductive about your partner?"

Usami began. "The look on his face when I…"

"When you… ?" Aikawa stared intently at him.

"You know, that look of agony…"

"Shut up!" Misaki cut him off again. "There's nothing sexy about you, you demon!"

Aikawa sat there with her mouth gaping. "Wow, I can't wait to hear about it. So, what does your partner do to make your heart flutter?"

"When Misaki defends me furiously in front of others, and when he cries over me."

"When he whispers those words into my ear…"

"What words?" Aikawa probed.

Usami smiled and said in his deep voice, "Suki da, suki da," and Misaki shifted shyly in his seat.

"Aww, Misaki-kun, you're such a cutie. So, have you two ever quarrelled?"

"Of course we do get into fights," said Usami. "But the outcome is always – 'Misaki collapses in hot, sexy defeat.'

Misaki snarled. "You bastard…One day I'll topple you."

"How would you show your love?" asked the hostess.

"By making love."

"By being considerate."

"And now the final question before we take a break. Tell us, what does 'love' mean to you?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Usami answered. "Love is… when a couple are together not because of the million reasons for them to be, but when the couple are together _despite _the million reasons for them _not_ to be.

Misaki's emerald eyes grew as wide as saucers.

The audience and Aikawa clapped in admiration. "Wow, how poetic! A top-notch romance writer indeed!"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Eri Aikawa crossed her slender legs as she did some final touch-ups on her lipstick before the lights came on and the camera rolled. Her two guests were back and seated. The six-foot frame of the Great Lord Akihiko Usami was perched comfortably on the couch, one arm draped over the back of it. Beside him was nineteen-year-old Misaki Takahashi, looking like a mouse thrown into a sack of cats.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the second half of the talk show." Aikawa announced. "This is a gentle reminder that this segment of the talk show is targeted at an adult audience, which means eighteen years and above. Viewer's discretion is advised."

A rapt silence fell over everyone, and the hostess rubbed her hands with glee as she turned her gaze towards the couple. "So, who's the_ seme_ and who's the_ uke_?"

The author stifled a snort. "Obvious question is obvious."

"I'm sorry! It's a standard question. I have to follow the script to a tee," the hostess explained sweetly. She turned towards the teenager and asked, "So, I gather that Misaki-san must be the _uke_?"

The boy rolled his eyes and replied, "Ha ha… yeah. Whatever."

Aikawa raised her eyebrows. "Eh? Misaki-kun, you're being surprisingly cooperative!"

Usami smiled serenely and put on his most charming tone, "Misaki knows that his un-cooperativeness is rather… arousing for me. Therefore, he's trying to use reverse psychology now."

"My goodness, you can read him like an open book!" exclaimed Aikawa.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Misaki shrugged and blinked his large, emerald eyes blankly. "Nothing of that sort happened between us."

"Are you sure?" Aikawa teased. "You two have been living together for a while… it can't be that you haven't done anything."

Misaki tried to keep his tone casual. "Yeah. Whatever Usagi-san tells you is actually stuff from his BL novels, not from real experiences. Don't be fooled."

The older man let out a full-throated laugh as his long, slender fingers reached for something inside his pocket. "Perhaps I could show you some photos," he offered as he fished out his cell phone and flipped it open. The hostess's face lit up immediately at the sight of it.

Misaki's face contorted with murderous rage. "What? You-you took PHOTOS? You piece of shit!" he screamed as he grabbed the phone from the man's fingers and flung it across the room, smashing it against the wall.

Usami sighed regretfully. "There was nothing explicit in there. Just photos of Misaki's cute expression, that's all."

"What-the?" The boy was still trembling with barely controlled fury.

"Aww… " Aikawa said sadly as she stared at the fragments of the broken cell phone on the ground.

Usami smiled, unperturbed. "It's alright, at least that proved something. Just look at his agitated face."

"Aaaaaargh!" Misaki squeezed his eyes shut, defeated yet again.

"Calm down, Misaki-kun," soothed the hostess. Not a sound came from the audience, and Aikawa knew that they were guiltily enjoying the show. "Now for the next question," she announced. "How was this _seme_ and _uke_ arrangement decided?"

"It was naturally decided," said the taller man matter-of-factly.

Misaki went as still as a statue, pretending to be invisible, but he was unsuccessful of course, as all eyes were on him. Aikawa was beginning to feel sorry for him. "Oh dear. This means Misaki-san was coerced into the whole thing?"

"Yes," he grumbled, throwing an accusatory glance at Usami. "Can't you tell that I'm literally kept prisoner by this pervert?"

Usami made no movement, sitting there as if deep in thought, his thick silver hair falling over his eyes. After a moment he spoke softly. "Oh, is that true? Who just said to me the other day, _'I want you, Usagi-san… I want no one else to give me release_…'"

Misaki flushed a deep crimson. "I- did-not-say that! Stop confusing reality with what you write in your disgusting BL novels!"

"Ah… people say things in the throes of passion and forget them afterwards," Usami's lips curled into a smirk. "Fortunately, I've got them all jotted down in my notebook."

The hostess's pretty sapphire eyes shone. "So what else have you got in your notebook, Sensei?"

Usami placed a hand over the youth's mouth, stifling his strangled cry. Turning to the lady he said, "I'm sorry, but I can't show it to you. These are my story ideas."

"I see, I understand," said Aikawa, as a cheeky grin spread across her lips. "So, where was the first time you did it?"

"In my living room."

"And what was going through your mind while you were at it?"

"'I'm so happy, I love my darling Misaki so much,'" the author said with a dreamy, contented look.

"What was the expression on your partner's face at that time?"

"Hmm, he looked a little fearful and tense at first, but he soon became very tame," Usami recollected fondly.

The teenager frowned and mumbled, "...it hurt like hell."

Aikawa giggled. "Oh, I didn't hear anything. So er – what was the first thing you said the next morning?"

"If I remember correctly, Misaki said something like, 'you were so rough.'"

"How many times a week?"

"That would depend on Misaki's timetable. If he has a lot of homework to complete, we won't do it. You know, he can't stay up too late."

"Is it because you're worried his classmates might find out?" Aikawa asked.

"Yes," Usami said solemnly. "He told me he was sure his classmates had found out from the way he walked, after that first night."

The brown-haired youth buried his face in his hands and groaned. "I really don't want to do this interview…"

"Ideally how many times a week would you like to do it?"

"Everyday," whispered Usami, leaning closer towards his partner, who immediately thrust his palm against the man's face, keeping him at bay.

"Oh, wow. Sensei is such a passionate man," Aikawa grinned. "Next question: where is your most sensitive spot?"

"My neck," Usami replied. "I like it when he kisses me there."

Misaki bolted upright and replied in a surprisingly loud voice. "The soles of my feet are most sensitive. They're so horribly ticklish, I can't stop laughing when someone touches them."

"Uh… Misaki," the older man said with a hint of impatience. "I don't think you got what she meant."

"And would you know each other's most sensitive spot?" Aikawa asked.

"Of course!" said Usami. "It's his…"

The youth was now struggling to get off the couch but couldn't as his wrist was caught in Usami's iron grip. The author flashed a complacent smile at Aikawa and continued. "His lower back, it's one of his sensitive places."

"Ooh really?" Aikawa's large blue eyes gleamed with interest.

"Shall I do a demonstration right now?" Usami suggested, as he suddenly loosened his grip on the wrist and inconspicuously slipped his hand behind Misaki. His touch caused the youth to jerk forward instinctively.

"What the hell are you doing?" shouted Misaki.

Aikawa blinked, staring at him. "Misaki-kun looks rather pale. Is he alright?"

"Ah. All his blood must have gone somewhere else," said Usami. He turned and stared at Misaki with a feral glint in his violet eyes, like a wolf staring down its prey. "Time's up. I need a smoke break," he growled.

The hostess chuckled. "Alright, let's take a short break for now. Stay tuned! We'll see you soon!"


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, thanks for the reviews. I usually reply to everyone, if you don't get a reply it means something's wrong or you've disabled PM...

LET'S GO!

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to the show! Now that Usami-sensei has had his er, smoke break, we can continue with the interview."The delectable hostess Eri Aikawa beamed effusively as she turned to face the couple. 'So, tell us, are the two of you happy with this current <em>seme <em>and _uke _arrangement?"

Usami was in a jocular mood now. As his violet eyes rested upon the pouting Misaki, a smirk crossed his lips and he reached out and lightly caressed the boy's chestnut hair. "Are you unhappy, Misaki? Did I not satisfy you enough? Is my technique not up to scratch? If you think I'm too rough, I can try to be gentler… If you would like me to go faster or slower…"

"Stop it… I don't want to hear it!" Misaki shuddered, clapping his hands over his ears.

"Oh my," moaned Aikawa. "I sense a nosebleed coming. Someone get me a box of tissues, please!"

Usami pried the teenager's hands off his ears and continued speaking in his deep, masculine voice. "Oh, I get it. You are fed up with being at the bottom. Well, if that is so, I can let you be the_ seme_ for once."

Misaki shot upright upon hearing those words. "Really? You would?" he gasped in disbelief.

Usami raised a finger. "On one condition," he said. "I have a challenge for you. If you can understand my request, I'll let you be on top."

The hostess had finished dabbing at her nose with the tissues, and was staring at Usami with eyes that had gone intensely blue with curiosity.

The silver-haired novelist calmly took out his notebook and flipped it open. "Listen carefully, Misaki," he said, glancing down at his notes. "It is mentioned in the Wikipedia entry on_ Yaoi,_ that 'the _uke _rarely fellates the _seme_'._"_

A cloud of confusion fell upon the teenager's face. Scratching his head, he asked, "Usagi-san, what does 'fellate' mean?"

"You failed," Usami shook his head. "Go look it up in the dictionary when we get home."

"Noooooooo!"

"It's alright," the older man consoled him, ruffling his hair. "With my expert tutoring you'll improve from a 'D' to a 'C' grade in no time.

"It looks like Misaki-kun has a lot of studying to do, "Aikawa grinned. "Next question. Besides your house, what other places have you done it?"

"In the sleeper train, the hot spring, the carpark...**"** the man recalled.

"Any special locations you would like to try?"

"Oh there are quite a few. I've always wanted to get it on with him in a hot air balloon, on top of Mount Fuji, inside a boutique fitting room…but this boy isn't terribly adventurous."

Misaki fidgeted nervously in his seat. "Usagi-san, could you act a little more Japanese please? Stop saying you want to 'get it on' with me in public…"

"That was rude," Usami snapped, suddenly irritated. "For your punishment tonight, you will have to do it with me on the kitchen table, dressed in a maid costume."

"No way!" cried the teenager.

"Yes way."

"No!"

"That wasn't a request," Usami said firmly.

"Sensei, you're really good at finding excuses to punish him," Aikawa chuckled, the images already running rampant in her mind. "Now, let's continue with the interview," she said, glancing down at her script. "Tell us. Do you do it before or after bathing?"

"It doesn't matter, but I especially like doing it in the bath. Ever since that time at the hot spring, I realized that Misaki looks even more seductive behind all that mist..." Usami closed his eyes, savoring the memory.

"Oh dear, I think I'm getting a nosebleed again," the hostess giggled. "So, er- do you use any devices or… appliances?"

Misaki's face brightened unexpectedly. "I'm good at appliances!" He declared proudly. "I can use everything in the house - the pressure cooker, the microwave oven, the washing machine, the vacuum cleaner, the sandwich-maker, the blender -"

Usami stared at his lover with a worried look creasing his brow.

"Wh-what?" asked the teenager in a wavering voice.

"Misaki," the man chided sternly. "Have you been pleasuring yourself with those things while I was away?"

The hostess's jaw dropped. "The… blender? Isn't that really dangerous?"

"You see," explained the novelist. "When I'm away on business trips, Misaki misses me. It builds up without me being there to touch him."

The boy sat there gritting his teeth, desperately trying to salvage his last shred of dignity. "Wh-what are you talking about? Are you jealous that I know how to use household appliances and you don't?"

"I _am_ jealous," Usami growled as he grasped Misaki's arm tightly. "I already said that I'm the only one who can touch you. How can the vacuum cleaner ever be a good enough substitute for me? I feel so insulted!"

"What crap is this? Are you crazy?" Misaki yelled, raising his free hand to slap the man, and then he paused. Not a word came from Usami; he simply sat there with his lips pursed, looking genuinely hurt.

Misaki simply stared in wide-eyed amazement at the older man who was sulking like a child. "Er... Usagi-san? Are you seriously jealous of some household appliances?"

"Yes," the man said sourly. "From now on you're not allowed to touch anything in the house."

"Then who's going to do the cooking and housework?"

"Me."

For the first time in the interview, Misaki burst out laughing...

* * *

><p>(Heh ... I thought of this when Usami said that line 'it builds up without me being there.' Anyway, hope you liked it!)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Now that Misaki-kun is in a more relaxed frame of mind, shall we go into the details?" The brunette winked at the teenager as she flipped her silky long tresses and shifted forward to the edge of her seat. "So er, how exactly do you do it? Care to tell us?"

The teenager blinked twice, seeming not to understand the question, and then swerved his head towards the silver-haired man. Usami was sitting with his elbow on the armrest and his chin propped up by his hand, gradually recovering from his sour mood. "What do you mean, how? We do it, like that. You should know,"he replied coolly.

"So at which point is it most embarrassing?" The hostess prodded.

"You mean, for Misaki?" A snicker fled the man's lips. "He's embarrassed all the time – before, during, after - heck, just the slightest touch from me makes him blush." A flicker of mirth crept into the Usami's face as he recalled his lover's involuntary reactions.

"While you're at it, do you make promises of any sort?"

"Well, my Misaki's getting more and more demanding nowadays," the man replied, patting the youth's head. "I'm not supposed to touch him after twelve midnight, nor leave a hickey on him, especially on the neck or other places that can be seen by his school mates. But it's hard to remember all these things when you're drowning in desire."

"And Misaki-kun, does Usami-sensei make you promise anything?"

"Uh… he made me promise to think of nobody else but him, all the time! But that's impossible…"

"Well, you could say it just to make me happy," Usami coaxed in his baritone voice.

The youth curled his lower lip into a pout. "But I can't just say things like that when it's not true!"

Aikawa straightened herself a little in her seat and continued her relentless firing of questions. "So, what are the frustrating moments for the two of you? Now is the time to voice your disagreements."

"Plenty of frustrating times. Like I said previously, I wish Misaki would coordinate better with me. He never seems happy with my speed, for example. It breaks my heart to see my beloved so unhappy," the novelist shook his head forlornly.

Misaki cast him a reproachful glare and grumbled. "Yeah, right. I don't think you care at all. You're always going so fast."

"But I've already slowed down quite a bit," the older man said with nothing but sincerity in his voice.

"You would just ignore me when I ask you to stop."

"I can't always stop whenever you want me to stop, you know."

"Anyway it's not just your speed that peeves me," Misaki huffed and folded his arms in annoyance.

"What else is it?"

"You always make those rude comments."

"I thought you liked them?"

"I never said I liked them. Stop assuming things!"

"Okay, I must have said those in the heat of the moment. You must understand how tiring it is for me, as the one doing all the work."

"Tiring? What bullshit. It's a piece of cake for you!"

"Well, then maybe you should really try playing my part."

"I tried once, but you kept putting me down with comments like, 'Stop, you're doing it all wrong!' 'Press harder', 'Your legs are getting in the way,''You're too soft', 'Your rhythm is totally off!'.

"Oh, did that happen? If so, I was just trying to help you improve."

Aikawa was staring wide-eyed at the bickering couple, her fingers pressed to her lips.

Misaki continued ranting, his hands on his hips. "Even then, you don't have to say mean things like, 'What kind of idiot uses these fingers?', 'Didn't you eat anything today? You have no strength at all!'"

At this point, the hostess could not help but release a loud gasp of astonishment. "S-Sorry to interrupt, but, wow! Misaki-kun, you're so candid!"

"Huh?"

"Heh, er - you are volunteering a lot of information, aren't you? What you do with Sensei in bed?" The hostess's eyes darted uncertainly between the couple.

Misaki blinked a few times and then burst out laughing."Sheesh, what were you thinking?" He uncrossed his arms and explained loud and clear with gestures. "I was talking about us playing a piano duet. Lately Usagi-san has been teaching me how to play the piano. He plays the difficult part of the duet while I play the easier part. But Usagi-san is always going so fast and I can't keep up because I'm just a beginner. He's always so impatient and always complains that I don't play loud enough! That's all!"

* * *

><p>GOTCHA :D<p>

I hope to update this soon...

Anyway, drop me a review and I'll definitely respond!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow it's been a year since I updated! I did intend to continue but things got busy and I forgot all about this, but I recently watched all the Junjou Romantica episodes again and realized I still love JR more than ever. I hope you like this new chapter :D Reviews will be adored.

* * *

><p><span>Part 5<span>

A disappointed groan came from the audience when they realized Misaki wasn't talking about his bedroom exploits after all.

"Oh well… but Misaki-kun and Sensei playing the piano together is so cute and romantic!" Aikawa blinked dreamily at the couple, hands clasped in front of her. "So, what defines your relationship – love or lust?" At the last word, her blue eyes flitted towards the silver-haired writer.

"Love." Both men answered simultaneously.

Misaki stared in disbelief at Usami. Aikawa, too, was surprised at the answer.

"Really, Sensei?" the former editor cocked an eyebrow dubiously at him.

"If it were just a physical thing, I could have anyone I wanted," the writer explained and turned to face his young lover, his indigo eyes showing nothing but dead seriousness. "Misaki means more to me than everything."

In response, Misaki looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Wow," Aikawa said, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. "Was there a special moment when you suddenly knew this was the person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?

Usami drew a pensive breath. He sat with his head inclined for a few moments, and then he spoke. "Well, there was this time when Misaki made all those cookies that looked exactly like cigarette sticks, and he secretly replaced all my cigarettes with the cookies. I couldn't tell the difference until I put one in my mouth and tried to light it."

"Aw Misaki-kun, you are the sweetest boy on earth!" cried Aikawa.

Misaki blushed a little, and then crossed his arms and looked away, feigning indifference. "You were jealous that I made cookies for someone else, that's why I had to make some for you too. That's all!"

Usami's face fell. "Why did you have to remind me of the fact that you made cookies for another man?"

"What's wrong with making cookies for my favorite manga artist?" Misaki huffed indignantly.

"Stop talking about that guy!" Usami grabbed the teenager's scrawny arm in his usual rough, possessive manner.

"Ouch! Let me go! Stop being such a jealous fart!"

"Ah, bickering again, aren't they cute?" Aikawa chuckled. "Hmm... Sensei, you said just now that you could have anyone you wanted. So, does that mean you've done it with someone else other than Misaki-kun?"

"Yes."

It was now the green-eyed college student's turn to sulk, his face turning as sour as spoiled milk.

"Who's the jealous fart now?" Usami sniggered.

"And I assume Misaki-kun's answer is no." Aikawa said confidently, and then her eyes started gleaming with the insatiable hunger of a Yaoi fangirl. "But let's get back to the question that we're all dying to know: what exactly goes on inside the bedroom?"

"Like hell I'd know!" Misaki snapped.

"Ah it depends on the occasion, the time, the mood..." An enigmatic smile formed on the elder's face.

"So what's the weirdest thing you've ever done?" the hostess probed. "Are you into things like, um, roleplay, for example?"

"Roleplay? What's that?" Misaki frowned puzzledly.

"I'll explain it to you later," Usami smirked. "As for what we do in private, Aikawa-san, I'm afraid it's a secret."

"Aww... that's very disappointing for all of us," the brunette pouted, and then, a sly smile tickled her lips. "But as you know, the human imagination is an amazing thing. Ever heard of 'fan fiction'?"

Usami laughed. "Of course I have, but I don't bother reading it."

"What's that?" Misaki asked.

"Fan fiction is fiction written by fans, posted on the internet," Aikawa explained. "You should read the stories that people have been writing about the two of you."

"Stories?" A little nervousness had crept into the teenager's voice. "What kind of stories?"

"Maybe I should read some of them out to you," Aikawa suggested. Without waiting for the couple's response, an assistant suddenly walked onto the stage and handed her a laptop. "Okay...let's see..." the hostess mumbled, squinting at the screen and moving her mouse. "Oh how about this one?" She clicked on a link and randomly chose a passage from the story. With a big grin on her face, she started reading it out loud.

"_Akihiko wrapped his mouth around Misaki's big toe, covering it with his saliva. 'Oh...U-Usagi-san, I'm losing control,' Misaki groaned and tossed his head back wantonly, eyes closed-"_

"What?" Misaki's eyes went large with horror after hearing what Aikawa had read. "Who wrote that?"

Usami's face was unrevealing as usual. "Sounds hilarious," he remarked, giving a ghost of a snigger. "Read me more."

"Okay, this one is kinda... weird," warned Aikawa. She then began reading aloud the next passage, making her voice as dramatic as she could.

_"'It's all your fault Baka Usagi!' Misaki screamed as another contraction wracked his exhausted body. Misaki clenched his teeth and pushed with everything he had, just wanting his children out. Giving birth was hard work! Hours later, he felt the first baby emerge. 'It's a girl!' the nurse cried." _

Misaki's mouth fell wide open as his face began to turn a shade of green. "Wh-what the hell was that?" he gasped. "Stop... stop reading all this, please!"

"Relax, Misaki-kun. Those were only the T-rated stories. I haven't even gotten to the M-rated ones," said the brunette, before turning to Usami and asking him cheekily. "So, Sensei, what do you think of it?"

"I love it." Usami seemed to be referring to his young lover's traumatized expression.

"Now you have new ideas to spice things up in the bedroom," Aikawa giggled.

"If my dear Misaki would consent-"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Misaki grabbed the laptop and almost smashed it over Usami's head if not for Aikawa's intervention.

"I'm so sorry Misaki-kun," Aikawa said contritely. "I sincerely hope that you won't be scarred for life from that."

"I think the damage has been done," the teenager groaned.

"Alright we're going to take a break now to let poor Misaki-kun recover," Aikawa announced with a smile. "Stay tuned and we'll be right back!"


End file.
